


Earring

by happyWritingting



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting
Summary: 從墨西哥逃亡回到美國的Mickey和Ian生活的一點小摩擦





	Earring

※美劇Shameless/無恥之徒衍生

※Ian X Mickey (GallaVich)

Earring

他已經看著那個耳墜很久了，「閃亮」是他第一個印象，而這個印象伴隨而來的是「有錢」的直覺。這裡是美國與墨西哥的邊境，線的另一邊是他的美國夢，而這邊是他的地獄。

他需要錢，所以跟著這個女人許久。女人下車的時候踉蹌了一下，黑色的髮絲幾乎遮掩她大部分的容貌，唯有那副耳環亮得他眼瞎。

他想要離開這邊的地獄，前往另一邊的美國夢。放低身子，他拿著路邊破碎的酒瓶，緩緩地靠近抽煙的女人，直到煙味竄鼻尖，他嚥了嚥口水，拿著破碎的手也不知道是因為緊張還是興奮而顫抖著。

他已經很久沒碰到女人了，即使是一下也好，他想要摸一摸那白嫩的手臂和揉一揉那柔軟的臀。

咖。腳尖踩到了石子，聲音在夜裡顯得特別明顯。

女人轉過了頭，嘴邊的火光非常明顯，襯得女人的臉忽明忽暗。

僵持了一下，他下定決心。「交出來！」太緊張的緣故，他竟然連受詞的忘記說，

女人挑了挑眉。

「你耳朵那個！」他用西班牙語說。

女人頓了頓，手指挑起沈重的耳環，他才意識到，這個女人可能不懂西班牙語。美國人？那可真是賺到了。

「耳環！」

女人露出了笑容，她竟然笑了，簡直不可思議。他又露出惡狠狠的模樣，「否則我就殺了妳！」

女人沒有恐懼，反而勾了勾手指，他一點一點地靠近，心臟咚咚咚地跳著，緊張和興奮是同樣的反應，女人的臉孔逐漸清明。

反應過來的時候，他已經被女人掐住了脖子，來不及發出聲音，手中的破酒瓶被打掉，他瞪大了眼睛，看著一把把「頭髮」扯下來的「女人」怒吼。

「老子是男的！」

然後臉頰是火辣辣的疼，下一秒眼前是一片黑，很久之後他才恢復知覺。

醒來的時候天還是暗的，唯一的火光還是女人，不，男人嘴邊的菸。男人的假髮丟在旁邊，但依然穿著黑色的裙子，腿張得很開，比男人還像男人，他後悔自己眼瞎，可惜為時已晚，腹部痛得他動彈不得。

「勸你別動。」男人咬著菸悠悠地說。

「……」還是用該死的西班牙語。

男人靠在護欄抽著菸，看起來心不在焉，破碎的酒瓶早就被丟在一旁，他不知道該慶幸自己的脖子沒被劃開，還是苦惱這個陰晴不定的男人會怎麼對待自己。

「呃，我不要耳環了。」他說。

男人聽見他的話之後轉過頭，藍色的眼珠子盯得他毛骨悚然。

「你想去美國？」

他嚥了嚥口水，「對。」

「我剛從那裡逃過來。」

「……」

「那邊是垃圾，你懂嗎？」男人自顧自地說，「去你的Gallagher。」

「……」

男人把耳環摘了下來，輕而易舉地，然後瞥了他一眼，在他露出希望的眼神時，毫不猶豫地把耳環丟到護欄之外，他過了一下才聽見耳環碰撞地面的聲音，臉垮了下來。

「做夢吧你。」男人對著他惡劣地笑著。

「……」

「Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.」男人狠狠地抽菸，「什麼叫做『I can't』？媽的。」男人並沒有跟他對話的意思，只是自言自語著，「他得跟我過來。他不該待在那裡。他不該——」

男人的話停了下來，突兀地像是忽然忘記怎麼說話似地。

過了很久，男人才艱難地開口。

「他不該待在那裡。」他說，「但他屬於那裡。」

白霧緩緩地被吐出，他看不見男人的臉。

「Fuck you, Gallagher.」男人夾著菸的手指垂了下來，「我不會想你的。」牙關因為顫抖而發出聲音，「而你也不會想我。」

男人的表情與說出口的話差太多，他不得不露出困惑的表情。

「看什麼看？」男人惡狠狠地問。

他連忙低下頭。

「去你的South Side。Gallagher一家都該爛在那裡。」

他又抬起頭。

「不過是個男人的老二，滿街都是。」語畢，男人瞪著他，「你再他媽看我一眼，老子就挖出你的眼球。」

他只得誠誠懇懇地說，「可以給我菸嗎？」

男人走近他，臉靠得足夠近了，淡淡的菸味竄入鼻間。

「你說你要什麼？」男人勾著嘴角問他，不知道為什麼嘴角有點抽搐。

「菸。」他不解地重複。

男人舉高手指的菸，他忙不迭地點頭，搖尾乞憐的模樣沒有激起男人太多反應。男人只是又狠狠地吸了一口，他已經準備伸手接過，男人卻「hm-mn」地對著他搖頭。

「想要？」

「想要。」他再度擺出誠懇的態度說。

男人微笑地點頭，按住他了手。「給你。」說完便把菸頭按在他的手背上，然後狠狠地壓下。

「啊——」

菸在他的手背上熄了，他也差不多痛得快昏過去。

「去你的。」

他的眼淚幾乎要流出來。

男人高傲地笑道，「做夢吧你。」

＃

「Mickey Milkovich！」男人拔高的音量讓整個家的人都停住了動作，「我說過多少次了，擦那該死的馬桶當你上完廁所！」

「去你的！老子站著尿！」

Ian不可思議的聲音傳來，「你居然沒有把座墊掀起來？」

「他們怎麼能為這種事吵？」Debbie不可思議地問。

「可能是因為你沒有丈夫。」Carl刻薄地回應。

剛睡醒的Lip走了下來，「樓下廁所有人嗎？」

「Frank。」Debbie遺憾地說。

「我猜你得在流理台上了。」Carl建議。

「Oh Jesus Christ! Carl!」差點把麥片從嘴裡吐出來的Debbie嫌棄地說，「這很髒！況且Franny有時候會去那邊喝水！」

「那你得教好她。」Carl回。

「Franny只是個孩子！」

Lip擋在兩個人說，「我會等Frank出來，誰都不準在流理台上廁所，好嗎？」

氣呼呼的Debbie停了下來，Carl只是翻了一個白眼。

「所以，樓上那對該死的情侶在吵什麼？」

「廁所。馬桶。」Lip滿臉睡意地說。

「我們都知道，Lip。」Debbie舀起麥片說，「樓下聽得一清二楚。」

「他們得停止爭吵。」一旁安靜許久的Liam說，「自從他們兩從監獄出來就是這樣了，我得上學。」

「我也得工作。」

Lip糾正，「我們都得工作。」

「我們得慶幸這是假日。」Carl說。

「他們又不是只挑假日。」Debbie聳肩。

「至少現在是白天。」

「說的他們好像晚上很安靜一樣。」

眾人沉默了一下，Debbie拿起碗走向流理台，道，「我今天想帶Fanny去公園，下午去工作。」

「你今天還要工作？」跟進的Carl問。

「我想幫Franny買件洋裝。」

「你可以運用你的『智慧』，我聰明的小公主。」走出廁所的Frank酸溜溜地說。

「去你的，Frank。」Debbie說，「這是要永遠給我的Franny，絕對不會退貨。」

Lip聳了聳肩，「我想我終於可以解放了。」

Liam抬起頭，「你最好快點，Lip。」他說，「我想大便。」

「噢。」Lip皺眉。

「樓上總該吵完了吧？」

碰的一聲讓眾人安靜了一下。

「這總不會是打砲的聲音吧？」Liam抬起頭，懷疑地看著晃動的天花板。

「Language, Liam！」

＃

Mickey氣喘噓噓地躺在床上，上面的男人用手臂壓在他的咽喉，好讓齜牙咧嘴的他不會再一口咬上去。

「我們得停止。」Ian氣喘噓噓地說。

男人紅色的髮絲很是凌亂，有一撮甚至遮住了他晃動的綠色瞳孔，讓他看起來就像是即將發狂的神經病殺手。

「……呼……你先從我身上起來。」

Ian用下半身狠狠地頂了Mickey一下，「保證別在咬我，嗯？」

Mickey瞇起眼睛，「我頂多咬你的脖子，asshole。」

Ian放開了箝制，扒了扒自己的頭髮，兩個人都氣喘噓噓。

「我想我們得定一個規則。」

「去你的規則。」

「Mickey，」Ian從床沿轉過頭，臉上還因為方才的纏鬥而微微發紅，「我是認真的。」

「Oh, damn.」Mickey呻吟，「Of course you are.」他倒在床上，「上完廁所擦座墊？」

「沖水。每次。 **每一次** 。」

「Fuck you. 又不是女人。」

「這是身為人類最基本的。」

「Alright.」Mickey在床上摸索的煙盒，「What else?」

「指甲。」

「去你的指甲！」

Ian強硬地湊近Mickey，「Pick them up.」

Mickey按住Ian的後頸，想要將人按下卻被制止，他只得說，「Alright, I will. Fuck.」他咬牙切齒，「Gallagher.」

Ian笑了出來，放鬆了抗拒的力道，順從地讓Mickey壓下腦袋，兩個人唇齒交纏。

「你的規則呢？」

吻得氣喘噓噓的Mickey瞇起了眼睛，「什麼規則？」

「我說了我的，你的呢？」

「Shit. 我也要有？」

Ian忍不住咬了咬Mickey的鼻子，被後者嫌棄地躲開。「公平。我有我的規則，你也可以有你的規則。」

「噢，規則。」Mickey把手枕在自己腦袋下，「幹我的時候用力點？」

「Oh, Mickey. 不是這種規則。生活上的規則。」Ian的手撐在Mickey的臉龐，幾乎將Mickey罩住，跟Ian比起，Mickey真的太小隻了。「你嫌我撞得不夠用力？誰昨天爽到翻的？」

Mickey哈哈大笑，勾住Ian的脖子，富饒興味地看著他。「我沒有什麼規則。」

「Well，如果有隨時告訴我。」

Ian側過臉，咬了Mickey的臉頰一下。

「你是狗嗎？」

Ian又親吻Mickey的眼皮。

「噁，Gallagher。」

Ian沒有聽漏Mickey語中的笑意，低下腦袋含住了Mickey的耳垂。

「噢。」他聽見Mickey變質的呻吟，甚至有點顫抖，「 **噢** 。Gallagher。」

「hmm.」Ian的舌尖細細地舔過Mickey小小的耳垂，「小。」

Mickey的腿已經急不可耐地環住Ian的腰，「你說誰小？」

「我是說耳垂。傻子。」Ian帶著笑說，按住了Mickey蠢蠢遇到的腿，輕輕地擺動下半身，兩個人隔著布料撞擊與被撞擊著，頻率不快不慢，正好讓Mickey更不耐地扭著腰。

「別這樣玩我，Ian。」

「以後都喊我的名字，Mick。」

Mickey脫掉了上衣，扯住了Ian的背心。「去你的。」

Ian也脫掉背心，白皙卻精實的上半身壓在Mickey身上，兩個人兩雙手正七手八腳地拆了皮帶、蹬掉牛仔褲。

「洞。」Ian含糊地說。

「對洞。」幾乎被情慾殺死的Mickey胡亂地說，「老子洞又癢又濕，你最好給老子趕快進來。」

「我是說耳洞。」

Mickey停下了手邊的動作，「耳洞？」

Ian帶繭的手指夾住Mickey小巧的耳垂，Mickey的呼吸變得粗重。

「我不知道你有耳洞。」

「噢。」

Ian親吻Mickey的鬢角，喃喃地說，「慢點。Mick。」他問，「你什麼時候有耳洞的？」

「你沒忘老子去墨西哥的時候帶了耳環吧？」Mickey暗罵，「該死的，過境之後還被那裡的白癡當成女人捏了屁股。」

Ian冷不防地掐住Mickey的腰，往後一施力，兩個人的下體貼在一起，Mickey幾乎可以感受到Ian的傢伙底在自己屁股後面，一跳一跳。

「吃醋啦？」Mickey瞇起眼睛。

「只有我能幹你。」Ian說。

「去你的，我在墨西哥的時候你幹了多少男人？」

Ian咬了咬唇，扯掉了Mickey的內褲。「我沒有幹過任何人。」

「哦？」

「這很複雜，」Ian猶豫了一下說，「總之我是被幹的那個。」

「okay？」

Ian失笑，看著Mickey挑高的眉。「如果你想，我們可以交換，我現在可以當下面那個。」

「別開玩笑了，」Mickey用腳踢了踢Ian的屁股，「如果要幹人我待在監獄就好。」他不耐地說，「快進來，廢話別這麼多。」

「我猜你只喜歡我的老二huh？」

Mickey的耳垂又被捏住了。

「我以為那是夾的耳環。」

Mickey的腿被架了起來，後面的洞對準的性器的頭，只是推進一些便被貪婪地咬住，一點一點地往裡面吞。

「後來穿了。」Mickey喘了喘，「跟一個女人借了副耳環，穿過去了。」

「噢。」Ian皺起眉，「聽起來很痛。」

Mickey記得當時他一邊罵一邊穿，旁邊的女人涼涼地說：這樣穿很痛。他回：閉上妳的臭嘴。交換是他得無條件幹那個女人直到她爽。

「還好。」Mickey含糊地說。

「為什麼？」Ian問。

「什麼為什麼？」

「為什麼要穿？你穿女裝穿上癮了？」

要不是Ian的東西在自己裡面，他怕是一腳就踢過去了，但想了想實在不忍心讓又熱又粗的東西離開，他只得夾緊Ian的腰。

「你才上癮。」

「我又沒穿裙子。」

「你下次要不要穿著裙子幹我？」

Ian貼近Mickey的耳朵，「我想幹穿著女裝的你。」

Mickey抱住Ian的頭，承受著撞擊，蛋蛋被胡亂地趴打著，嫩肉被翻開又擠入，體液沾濕了彼此的腹部和床單。

「哈啊……你他媽知道用普通耳環穿有多痛嗎？」

「不知道。」Ian也喘息著，「但我肯定我不會幹這麼痛的事。」

Mickey閉著眼睛感受Ian突然變得萬分緩慢的律動，但每一次都很深，抽出去的每一次也很空虛，Ian放緩速度卻變得更加兇狠。

「因為我以為我們不會再見面了。」

Ian咬住了Mickey的胸前，扯了扯，那點變得鮮紅。

「這跟耳洞有什麼關係？」

「誰知道。」Mickey回。

「可惜你錯了。」

「你這個因為Jesus Gay入獄的白癡沒資格說。」

Ian狠狠地拍了Mickey的屁股一下，Mickey收縮了後穴，讓Ian爽了一把。

「Jesus, Ian！」

Ian露出得意洋洋的表情，「Hell yeah, I am Jesus.」

Mickey翻了一個白眼。

「被上帝的屌幹是怎麼樣的感覺？」

Mickey哼了哼，「爽翻了。」

他永遠是這麼誠實。

他以為他們永遠不會再見面了，不過不是他被甩，而是他甩了Ian。他穿上裙子，戴上假髮，耳環，跨過了線，走到了線的另一端。

他看見了蹲在路邊的女人，看起來就像被拋棄一樣無精打采。他又看見了女人耳朵上的耳飾，那是女人全身上下最美麗的地方。

女人喃喃著：他捨棄了我，那個混蛋。

Mickey Milkovich想笑，搶過了女人手上的啤酒，問那耳環的來歷。

女人回，男人給的。

至死不渝的愛情huh？

當然不。否則女人也不會被拋棄。

Mickey知道Ian並沒有「捨棄」他，他只是做出了選擇，他們變成了線的兩端，誰都無法越界。

他跟女人借了耳環，一邊忍受女人的毛手毛腳，一邊忍著痛穿過自己的耳垂，就像火燒一樣，甚至流了血。

眼淚流了出來，女人曖昧地用腳勾了勾他的小腿，就像是安慰一樣。他說，這是因為痛。因為表面皮膚被戳開、血管被貫穿的痛，僅此而已。

穿過去的時候他的手指都麻了，舌尖被不知不覺咬破，女人也靠在路邊睡著了，萬籟俱寂，他注意到的時候有一滴眼淚滑到嘴角。下意識地舔了舔，很鹹。

他模模糊糊地說，這是因為痛。去他媽的絕對不是因為那該死的Gallagher。

他緩緩地蹲了下來，耳環撞擊著發出了清脆的聲音。他喃喃著，Fuck you, Gallagher.


End file.
